Le Dernier Blasphéme
by Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor
Summary: ma version de ce qui aurait pu se passer juste à la fin de la saison 3 de SPN. le pacte que Dean a passer avec le démon afin de ressuciter Sam d'entre les morts. c'est WINCEST donc si c'est pas votre truc, passez votre chemin. merci. et merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mes fanfics. les reviews sont les bienvenues. et vous avez de la chance parce que cette fic est finie!
1. Chapter 1

LE DERNIER BLASPHEME

CHAPITRE 1.

(à réservé aux adules : mentions d'inceste, sexe etc. relations entre hommes, entre frères!)

Motel Manager, Lusk, Wyoming.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Il aurait aimé l'embrasser, le caresser, et lui donner autant de plaisir si ce n'est plus que toutes ces filles qui avaient déjà défilé dans son lit. Il voulait le sentir se cambrer en gémissant sous le feu de ses caresses, il voulait avoir le privilège de laisser ses mains parcourir son corps sculptural, de sentir ses lèvres aussi douces que du velours se poser sur les siennes. Il aurait aimé le voir jouir encore et encore entre ses bras. Il aurait aimé embrasser les moindres parcelles de son corps si parfait, il aurait voulu le pénétrer lentement pour le sentir s'ouvrir tout doucement pour être en Lui tout simplement et ne plus jamais le quitter…

Mais il savait que c'est mal de penser à Lui de cette façon. Ça allait à l'encontre même de la morale !

Pourtant, tout ce temps passé avec Lui continuait d'attiser ce désir irrésistible et grandissant. Et toutes les nuits, le même rêve venait le hanter, nuit après nuit. Il se réveillait en sursaut, le corps endolori et tout en sueur. Avec en prime: une érection d'enfer! Alors il restait comme ça dans le noir, en priant pour que tout ça, s'arrête. Mais bien entendu, ses prières restaient sans résultat. Et dans le lit voisin du sien, Sam dormait sans avoir conscience de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. "Ça" a commencé quand il avait à peine quatorze ans, et à l'époque, Sammy n'avait alors que dix ans. Leur père les laissait souvent seuls tous les deux, dans un Motel quelconque, et parfois son absence pouvait durer des semaines entières, mais Sam et lui savaient s'en accommoder. Ils allaient en cours pendant son absence bien sûr, mais une fois rentrés, c'était tout autre chose. Et Dean en avait très vite pris conscience!

De retour au Motel, Sammy se dénichait un goûter et d'installé à la petite table de la cuisine pour faire ses devoirs pendant que Dean de son côté passait rapidement sous la douche puis il restait planté devant la télé avant de commander leur repas du soir. Dean faisait tout son possible pour garder les yeux fixés sur cette foutue télé en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter de penser à ce désir foudroyant et progressif pour son frère cadet. Mais chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Sammy, il sentait une chaleur intense l'envahir puis qui irradiait agréablement son corps jusqu'à ce que son entre jambe réagisse automatiquement!

La nuit, il se couchait dans son lit mais plus tard dans la nuit, quand il savait que Sam s'était endormi, il se glissait délicatement prés de lui. Il passait ainsi toute la nuit blotti tout contre lui, jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin. Ça avait duré plusieurs années, mais il savait qu'il arriverait un jour où Sam allait s'en apercevoir et lui demanderait de retourner dans son propre lit.

Plus les années passaient, et plus il sentait que son frère cadet s'éloignait de lui. Il lui arrivait souvent de rester traîner après les cours pour ne rentrer qu'en début de soirée. Il le voyait tous les jours avec une même fille. Une jolie rouquine aux verts et ça…

Ça lui faisait mal, atrocement mal! Et même s'il avait bien conscience que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, il sentait toujours son cœur faire des soubresauts quand il apercevait Sam en compagnie de cette fille. Et quand il imaginait ce que cette fille pouvait bien lui faire, il en avait la nausée! Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet là. Parce que cela lui aurait attirer les foudres de son adorable Sammy et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Puis il arriva un jour où Dean décida d'essayer de se changer les idées. Alors il commença à sortir de plus en plus. Et les nuits qu'il passait dans la chambre du Motel, se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Mais cela ne changea absolument rien au problème. Vu que de son côté Sam profitait de l'absence de son frère aîné pour passer la soirée avec son petite amie. Dean prit conscience que son jeune frère prenait de l'assurance, qu'il était en train de devenir de plus en plus indépendant. Cependant, l'aîné des Winchester décida de ne rien changer à ses habitudes et ce pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pendant les rares nuits où Dean n'était pas avec une fille, il les passait au Motel. Alors il en profitait pour se blottir tout contre Sammy en priant pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais lorsque Sammy eut quinze ans, quelque chose bouleversa l'univers de Dean qui était déjà bien précaire.

En effet, par une très chaude nuit de juillet, Dean avait patiemment attendu que Sam s'endorme pour aller se glisser tout doucement prés de lui. Il eut le réflexe de se blottir tout contre lui, et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Sa main reposait sur les abdos de Sammy, caressant rêveusement la peau satinée et il resta immobile durant plusieurs heures en se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur tout contre son oreille. Sa main continuait de caresser la peau douce, quand soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne pour l'immobiliser: Sammy s'était réveillé. Il soupira et lui dit doucement:

«Dean, je crève de chaud... Retournes dans ton lit, s'te plaît…

« Sammy... Laisses-moi dormir avec toi… Juste encore une fois… Je veux pas que tu t'éloigne de moi... Avait chuchoté Dean, tout contre son oreille.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait entendu Sammy pousser un profond soupir avant de chuchoter en retour:

« Ton lit est juste à coté du mien... Et puis tu sais… Je vais pas m'évaporer dans la nuit...

Face à cette réponse, il ne peut retenir ses larmes. Son frère cadet était en train de s'éloigner de lui, de plus en plus et il ne pouvait pas le supporter! Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère et il savait que le seul moyen de pouvoir demeurer au-prés de lui, c'était de ne jamais lui dévoiler les véritables sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il eut le malheur de penser qu'un jour Sammy ne serait probablement plus là. Alors sans chercher plus loin, il murmura ses craintes, espérant que Sam ne l'entendrait pas:

« Je veux pas que tu me laisses tout seul! Je veux pas te perdre Sammy!

Dean avait alors senti la main de son jeune frère lui caresser les cheveux, alors quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Sam lui chuchoter:

« Penses à autre chose et essaie de dormir un peu, OK?

A partir de là, Dean avait commencé à ressentir une peur atroce de perdre son frère. Une terreur incontrôlable qui le maintenait éveillé plusieurs heures toutes les nuits.

Depuis, des années avaient passé. Leur relation avait commencé à changer et ils n'étaient plus aussi proche qu'avant. Dean s'était volontairement éloigné de son frère, et de son coté Sam était devenu distant envers lui, et c'est peut être à la suite de cette constatation qui lui avait quasiment briser le cœur que Dean avait pris ses distances. Et lorsque Sam s'était enfuit lorsque leur père était absent de s'enfuir, Dean avait cru que l'univers venait de lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule. Lorsque leur père et lui l'avait retrouvé, Sam lui avait plus ou moins donné une explication. Sammy lui avait juste dit qu'il avait besoin d'espace.

C'est alors que la peur de le perdre était devenu une véritable hantise, cette terreur demeurait là, quelque part tapi dans l'ombre et prête à resurgir et le problème était resté le même, jusqu'à l'année où Sam avait pris ses cliques et ses claques pour aller étudier à Stanford. Ce jour-là avait un des pires de toute sa vie. Dean avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Puis l'envie de prendre son flingue et se loger une balle en pleine tête lui avait carrément traverser l'esprit mais bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour « remonter » la pente.

Et quand il lui arrivait de penser à son frère cadet, c'était toujours la même douleur. Mais bien sur il avait mis ses rancunes de côté et lui avait rendu visite plus ou moins régulièrement. Si ce n'est jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il aperçoive une espèce de fausse blonde, mince d'environ 1,80m accrochée au bras de son Sammy comme si ce dernier allait se volatiliser. Il avait senti la pointe traîtresse d'une jalousie empoisonnée lui transpercer brusquement le cœur. Alors il avait décidait de prendre ses distances. Mais il était loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passait lorsqu'il retournerait à Stanford pour demander à Sammy de l'aider à chercher leur père disparu...

De son côté, pendant pratiquement quatre ans, Sam avait eu une vie presque normale. Il avait finalement rencontré Jessica, puis s'était installé avec elle. Cependant Il passait presque toutes ses nuits à ruminer la même chose. Une fois que la jeune fille s'était endormi, Sam se levait et restait de longues heures à regarder dehors, avec un espoir quelques peu irrationnel et pratiquement utopique . Il aimait Jess, bien sûr seulement au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement que même dans leurs moments les plus intimes, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui hantait ses pensées. Et chaque jour qui passait, il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher son envie de fuir au plus vite pour aller rejoindre la seule personne qui à comptait ses yeux...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2.

Tout prés du Motel, installé à une table en retrait dans un petit snack au coin de la rue, Sam essayait de trouver des informations utiles pour leur nouvelle mission. En effet, ils étaient sur la trace d'une sorcière. Sam parcourait l'écran des yeux et comparait les données inscrites avec les documents posés sur la table. En même temps, sur une toute autre page du web, Sam tentait de trouver un quelconque sort ou rituel qui pouvait servir pour la seule chose qu'il avait en tête: Sauver son frère aîné de l'enfer. Mais le jeune Winchester se garda bien d'en parler.

Il savait très bien que s'il dévoilait ses réellement intentions, Dean allait une fois de plus sortir de ses gonds. Et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de provoquer une nouvelle dispute, la dernière datait à peine de la veille! Tous deux en étaient presque arrivés aux mains et à la dernière minute, Dean était finalement sorti en claquant la porte. Et qui plus est, il avait passé toute la nuit dehors! Sam avait passé les heures suivantes à se ronger les sangs en imaginant que son frère n'allait pas revenir.

Le pire c'est qu'il voyait bien que son frère allait de plus en plus mal mais il savait aussi que s'il avait le malheur de lui en faire la remarque, le résultat allait être le même: une nouvelle dispute allait éclater et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Sam voyait très bien que Dean était encore plus irritable que d'ordinaire, il dormait encore moins qu'avant, et pourtant il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Son manque d'intérêt pour l'affaire en cours était des plus équivoques. En gros, pour Sam c'était comme s'il s'adressait à un mur. Il savait que son frère aîné, qui était assis juste en face de lui, n'écoutait pas un traître mot de tout ce qu'il disait!

En fait, Dean s'ennuyait à mourir, l'affaire en cours était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait mal au crâne à force d'entendre son jeune frère blablater sur les causes très douteuses du décès de trois personnes qui seraient susceptibles d'être des victimes de la fameuse sorcière! D'autant plus que les effets des anti-douleur ne s'étaient pas encore dissiper, et il fallait en plus qu'il prête attention à une affaire qui n'avait vraiment, absolument rien de transcendant! Le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, il se bornait à regarder à travers la vitre d'un regard totalement absent.

Tout ça commençait à lui peser mais il n'avait pas la force et encore moins l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Trop de pensées négatives hantaient son esprit: ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher l'ouverture de la porte vers l'enfer, le Colt leur a été dérobé par cette espèce de satanée garce de Bela Talbo et ils n'avaientt encore aucune idée du nombre de démons qui avaient saisi l'opportunité idéale pour s'échapper! Mais l'aîné des Winchester savait qu'il y en avait un sacré paquet: 200 voir beaucoup plus! Or son jeune frère et lui, n'arriveraient probablement jamais à tous les réexpédier en enfer.

Les événements s'étaient précipités, néanmoins ils avaient tout de même réussi à exterminer certaines de ces créatures mais malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas. Il ne le savait que trop bien, le Yellow eyed Demon avait eu son compte car ils l'avaient anéanti pour de bon mais beaucoup d'autres étaient prêts à tout et surtout au pire! Dean poussa un soupir exaspéré, en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Son temps sur terre était compté. En effet, il lui restait moins d'une semaine avant la fin, mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus, ce n'est pas son prochain séjour en enfer, c'est que son pauvre Sammy allait se retrouver tout seul.

Il savait que Sam lui jetait des regards de plus en plus inquiets mais il ne pouvait rien faire afin de le rassurer. Pendant des mois, Sam s'était démené comme un fou furieux pour tenter de lui éviter d'aller en enfer mais malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Sam remarqua que Dean n'avait même pas touché à son café et encore moins à ses donuts, ce qui lui confirma que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il s'acharnait à l'affirmer.

Le cadet tenta d'attirer l'attention de son aîné mais en vain car ce dernier restait muet. Bien décidé à le faire parler, Sam s'installa sur la banquette tout prés de son frère:

« Dean, est-ce qu'au moins t'as écouter ce que je m'acharne à dire depuis toute à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce seul contact fit tressaillir Dean de douleur. Son jeune frère avait, sans le vouloir posé la main à l'endroit même d'une blessure qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Issue d'une de leurs dernières missions, la plaie était très profonde et encore à vif même après un mois malgré les soins apportés et la douleur était bien loin de s'atténuer, en fait, le jeune chasseur avait encore beaucoup de mal à bouger son bras gauche.

Mais ce n'était pas la douleur en elle-même qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point, ça allait bien au-delà. En effet, le seul fait de le sentir tout près, presque collé à lui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur! Depuis la mort de leur père, Dean avait décidé d'éviter tout contact physique avec son jeune frère. Et il était bien déterminé à s'en tenir à cette décision! Seulement, ce pauvre Sammy avait un peu de mal à comprendre ça. Si bien qu'il devait remettre les pendules à l'heure :

« Sam, si tu pouvais éviter de t'affoler pour rien ça m'arrangerait! Et par la même occasion, enlèves ta main de mon épaule, parce que tu viens de réveiller la douleur! Déjà que j'ai largement dépassé la dose limite d'anti-douleur pour être carrément défoncé, alors évites d'en rajouter, merci! Grinça-t-il, en se dérobant au contact.

« Excuses-moi, Dean, je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait attention… Répliqua Sam en retirant vivement sa main, l'air confus.

Dean se décala lentement sur la banquette pour être le plus loin possible de son jeune frère et rétorqua sans détour:

« Mais surtout, évites de te coller à moi comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je vais pas le répéter, OK?! Et arrêtes donc de t'inquiéter pour moi, JE VAIS TRES BIEN!

« ça va, c'est bon j'ai bien capté le message! Répliqua Sam sur un ton vexé.

Puis il marmonna entre ses dents :

« Comme si j'avais pas remarqué que ça fait des mois, déjà, qu'à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, tu recules comme si j'avais la peste! Je suis loin d'être idiot…

Dean fit mine ne n'avoir rien entendu.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis pas aveugle, Dean et je sais très bien que ça va pas alors ne viens pas me dire le contraire! Je le vois rien qu'en te regardant! Reprit Sam.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir et lui lança d'un ton moqueur:

« Mais qu'est ce que t'as, aujourd'hui Sam?! Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout! Ça t'arrive jamais d'être fatigué?! Et j'en ai plus que marre de me prendre la tête pour des conneries! Mais je vais te le dire clairement: Que j'aille bien ou pas ça ne concerne personne d'autre que moi, et moi SEUL! Et c'est pas ton problème! Alors concentres-toi plutôt sur l'affaire en cours au lieu de vouloir jouer les psy compatissants avec moi!

« Dean arrêtes tes conneries, je t'en prie! Ne me redis jamais que ça me concerne pas! Ça fait des mois que t'es en train de sombrer et je vais pas te laisser t'autodétruire sans réagir! Je te laisserai jamais tomber et tu le sais! D'ailleurs je te laisserai pas non plus aller en Enfer, je te jure que je trouverai un moyen pour empêcher ça!

« Putain de bordel de merde! Je le crois pas! Il faut vraiment que tu remettes ça tous les jours sur le tapis?! Arrêtes de me prendre la tête avec ça, et arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, Sam, je te l'ai déjà dit et répéter je ne sais combien de fois, déjà: Si on tente quoi que ce soit pour rompre ce putain de pacte, TU MEURS! Alors il serait peut-être temps pour toi de te faire à l'idée que bientôt je serai plus là! Fais toi une raison, Sammy parce que T'as plus le choix!

« Je m'en contrefous! Donnes moi une seule bonne raison de continuer à vivre si T'es plus là?! Pour QUI et pourquoi je continuerai à vivre?! Je me le demande! T'es la seule personne qui me reste en ce monde! Maman n'est plus là, Papa non plus! J'ai laissé Jess se faire tuer alors que j'étais sensé la protéger et maintenant c'est toi qui te sacrifie pour moi! Comment tu veux que je continue à vivre sans TOI?! En sachant que t'as vendu ton Âme pour moi?! Que tu vas mourir à par ma faute?!

« Sammy tu m'emmerde! Arrêtes avec ça! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre?! C'est mon job de veiller sur TOI! Et ça l'a toujours été jusqu'à aujourd'hui! C'est ma vie pas la tienne et je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça t'offusque autant. En fait, j'ai été formé pour une seule chose: ce que Papa m'a toujours dit de faire: VEILLER sur toi quoi qu'il arrive et ce peu importe ce que je serai amené à faire. Et tu peux en voir le résultat aujourd'hui…

Puis il ajouta d'une voix empreinte d'une amertume quasi palpable:

« Et au final, ma vie aura au moins servi à quelque chose …

« Dean… J'arrive pas à le croire… Tu pense sincèrement que ta vie n'a pas la moindre importance? C'est ça? Écoutes moi, s'il te plaît…

Il marque une petite pause afin de refouler ses larmes, quelques instants plus tard il continue doucement:

« Je n'ai jamais connu Maman. J'ai perdu Jess, et Papa n'est plus là … Maintenant c'est toi qui vas me laisser mais… Je veux pas te perdre, toi aussi, Dean. JE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE ! Tu peux le comprendre, ça?! Je pourrais pas le supporter! Je veux pas te perdre, car ça voudra dire que je serai Seul au monde, mais c'est pas uniquement pour ça Dean… C'est tout simplement parce que je tiens à toi bien plus que tu peux l'imaginer! T'as même pas idée à quel point. Sans Toi, j'aurai plus aucune raison de continuer à vivre. Et je vais t'avouer... Je sais parfaitement que ton absence finira par me tuer! S'exclama Sam, les larmes aux yeux.

Peu à peu, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. La fin était proche et l'idée qu'il allait perdre son frère à jamais lui était totalement intolérable! Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots.

« Sammy… Arrêtes, s'te plaît… Papa m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai toujours tout sacrifié pour toi sans la moindre hésitation Sammy. Personne ne m'a jamais forcé à le faire, parce que c'est mon job de veiller sur mon p'tit frère. Mon seul regret, c'est de pas avoir pu te protéger assez pour t'éviter de souffrir, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Même si je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais, et qu'en 2 ans tu as évolué à une vitesse incroyable, bientôt tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. Il faudra que tu trouves la force de continuer. Tu es un vrai chasseur, et je sais parfaitement que tu es capable de continuer. SEUL…

« Dean, je suis même pas sûr de le vouloir… J'ai besoin de Toi Dean, et bien plus que de n'importe QUI d'autre! Et après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, tu devrais le savoir… Répliqua Sam dans un murmure à fendre l'âme.

Dean poussa un profond soupir, à la limite de l'exaspération. Ce n'était pas la réaction de son jeune frère qui l'avait irrité au plus haut point mais les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

**" J'ai besoin de Toi Dean, et bien plus que de n'importe QUI d'autre!"**

Ces mots à eux seuls, lui firent le même effet qu'une lame acérée qui aurait pénétré brutalement son cœur. Et ça faisait mal, atrocement mal si bien qu'un sourire chargé d'amertume apparu sur son beau visage.

De sombres souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface et peu à peu la rancœur l'emporta sur les profonds sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Sammy. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, en moins d'une fraction de seconde, des mots cruels se mirent en place dans son esprit et il avait bien conscience que les paroles qu'il était sur le point de prononcer allaient avoir un impact décisif sur son jeune frère mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se montrer impitoyable pour que ça marche! Pour que Sam se détache de lui. Alors il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et lui répondit sans la moindre hésitation:

« C'est à toi de voir, Sam. Quoi que tu fasses, bientôt ce sera plus mon problème. Et rectification: t'as plus besoin de moi, et je dirais même sans me tromper que t'as jamais eu besoin de moi et ça tu peux pas le nier. Rappelles-toi de Stanford. Pendant plus de deux ans, pas un seul coup de fil et ça n'a rien d'ironique. TU t'es enfuis, je ne sais combien de fois et ça tu ne pourras jamais l'effacer. TU m'as laissé tomber!. Mais comprends-moi bien la-dessus, je m'en plains pas loin de là, parce que je te connais par cœur. Et ça date pas d'hier, j'ai passé toute ma putain de vie de merde à essayer de te protéger et à veiller sur toi alors que de ton coté, tout ce que tu voulais c'est être le plus loin possible de moi.

J'ai tout sacrifié pour tu puisses avoir une chance de pouvoir vivre ta propre vie. Alors oui, j'ai vendu mon Âme pour toi et je vais sûrement pas m'excuser pour ça, bien au contraire. Et puis je vais t'avouer, c'est pas parce que je dis rien que tu dois penser que j'ai passé l'éponge sur tout ce que t'as fait, mais contrairement à ce que tu pense : je me suis jamais pris pour un SAINT et j'essaie d'assumer totalement mes erreurs! Tu te plains parce que tu vas te retrouver tout seul? T'inquiètes pas, la belle Ruby se fera un malin plaisir de te consoler une fois que je serai plus là, pas vrai?

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Après toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées, il sentit la colère gronder en lui, une colère sans nom. Sans un mot de plus, il se leva brusquement, rassembla les papiers concernant l'affaire en cours puis referma son ordinateur portable d'un coup sec et le glissa dans son sac. Avant de s'en aller il cracha brusquement:

« Tu sais quoi ?! Tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour me faire clairement comprendre que ta rancœur en vers moi est toujours la! Tu m'en veux à mort, et ça, ça fait un bail que je l'ai compris! Mais j'ai un scoop pour toi, Dean : le soir où t'es venu me chercher pour partir à la recherche de Papa, j'étais à deux doigts, oui à deux doigts, de te dire d'aller te faire mettre et c'est EXACTEMENT ce que j'aurai dû faire! T'es vraiment un sacré connard, Dean et je pense sincèrement que tu mérite amplement que tout le monde t'envoie chier! Mais je dois être vraiment très stupide parce que Moi, je t'ai jamais envoyé chier et aujourd'hui, je m'en mords les doigts!

Son frère aîné laissa échapper un ricanement cynique, puis il se mit à applaudir et il répliqua avec une ironie à peine voilée:

« C'était un très joli petit mélodrame, bravo Sammy. Si on était à Hollywood, on t'aura déjà décerné un oscar!

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ajouta sur un ton qui laissait transparaître la sombre colère qui grondait en lui :

« Le seul truc, c'est que je savais déjà tout ce que tu viens de dire. Et si tu veux te tirer, c'est sûrement pas moi qui vais te retenir. T'as passé toute ta putain de vie de merde à vouloir être le plus loin possible de moi, mais tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que dans très peu de temps, t'auras plus jamais besoin de ME fuir. Parce que tu seras enfin libéré de moi…

Pour toute réponse Sam lui lança brusquement:

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse de me dire ça, j'ai toujours essayé de faire de me mieux mais ça tu t'en fous royalement bien sur! Et ça me donne la preuve que t'es qu'un putain de connard arrogant à souhait! Alors tu sais quoi?! J'en ai plus que marre de tes putains de sautes d'humeur, parce que ça fait des années que ça dure! Et par la même occasion, t'as plus qu'à louer une autre chambre parce qu'il est tout à fait hors de question que je dormes dans la même pièce que TOI !

« Mais c'est sans problème, Sammy! S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir! Et je peux même carrément quitter la ville, si tu veux… Répliqua Dean avec le sourire le plus ironique qui soit.

« Vas te faire mettre, Dean! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, j'en ai vraiment plus rien à foutre! Rétorqua Sam en lui lançant un regard noir.

Sur ces mots, il sortit du snack sans se retourner.

De son coté, Dean ne put s'empêcher de regarder son jeune frère s'éloigner rapidement avant qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue en direction du Motel.

« Et une dispute de plus, comme si ça suffisait pas… Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, avec un sourire cynique.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Dean continua de regarder la rue, peut être dans l'espoir utopique que Sam allait revenir. Mais après une telle dispute, il savait très bien que Sam ne risquait pas de revenir. Et dans un sens, c'était mieux comme ça.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées quand quelque chose l'interpella d'une manière tout à fait inattendue. Un sourire amusé apparu sur son visage pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, en effet quelqu'un était en train de descendre à la verticale, debout sur l'immeuble en face! Un exercice assez dangereux en lui-même! Toutefois, l'inconnu arriva sur le trottoir sans encombre puis glissa les deux mains dans ses longs cheveux noir de jais pour les remettre en place et fini en s'étirant à la manière d'un chat qui vient de se réveiller puis se mit à dépoussiérer délicatement ses vêtements, d'un geste subtil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'inconnu leva les yeux et regarda en direction du petit restaurant où Dean observait toujours la scène, avec un sourire qui s'élargissait. L'inconnu lui répondit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un petit sourire espiègle. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Dean lui fit un signe discret et l'inconnu agita délicatement la tête en le désignant du doigt. Alors le jeune homme jeta quelques billets sur la table et sorti du snack puis traverse la rue. L'inconnu l'attend bien sagement devant une petite boutique de souvenirs, à son approche l'Inconnu lui lança tout sourire:

« Eh bien! Vous en avez mis du temps!

« Désolé, mais je pensais que c'était au petit vieux moustachu que vous faisiez signe! Répliqua Dean avec un sourire moqueur.

L'inconnu éclata de rire, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant.

« Très drôle! Non mais quelle idée! Vous en avez d'autre comme celle là?

« Ça dépend de ce que vous êtes…

« Oh! Je vois! Eh bien, si ça peut vous rassurez je ne suis pas un démon comme les autres!

« Ah oui? Mais, comment en être sur? Répondit le jeune chasseur en levant un sourcil l'air intrigué.

« Parce que je vous le dis! Et puis le fait que je marche sur les murs ne fait pas moi une méchante créature! Gloussa l'inconnu.

« Han, Han. Trouves autre chose, ça marche pas avec moi. Tout ça n'est pas très convaincant, je dois dire. Rétorqua le jeune chasseur.

« On pari?

« Nah désolé, mais j'ai déjà un contrat qui arrive à échéance, alors je passe! Repliqua Dean sur ton amer.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié! Désolé ! Mais ne sois pas aussi brusque avec moi! Et ne vas surtout pas que tous les Démons veulent la même chose, OK ? Moi je suis juste là pour vous remercier Sam et Toi de m'avoir permis de retourner à l'air libre, c'est tout. Alors? Satisfait?

Dean demeura quelque peu abasourdi. Un démon qui voulait le remercier ?! C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Surtout que ce n'était pas eux qu'il fallait remercier mais cet espèce connard de Jake, l'ordure qui avait tué Sam avant d'aller ouvrir cette putain de porte donnant directement sur l'enfer ! Et il était certain que cette créature immonde avait des idées plus que tordues derrière la tête! Cependant, le Demon ne fit absolument aucun mouvement menaçant, un contraire, la créature paraissait même parfaitement calme. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il disait vrai, toutefois restait à savoir quel genre de monstruosité il voulait exécuter en réalité.

Le jeune homme eut le réflexe de glisser sa main le plus discrètement possible dans la poche de sa veste pour atteindre son arme chargée de balles en argent, il enleva le cran de sécurité et posa le doigt sur la gâchette, juste au cas où. Il savait que ça n'allait pas cette maudite créature qui lui faisait face mais cela lui laisserait sûrement un peu de temps pour mettre les voiles! Comme s'IL avait clairement vu l'arme pointée dans sa direction, l'inconnu déclara doucement, d'une voix grave et posée :

« Je sais ce que tu penses : c'est un démon, donc c'est sûrement un de ceux qui vous embrouille pour mieux vous tuer juste après ou quelque chose d'autre dans ce style-là, pas vrai? Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, comme je te l'ai déjà dit toute à l'heure, je ne suis pas un Demon comme tous ceux que vous avez déjà croisé, ou encore ceux auxquels vous avez déjà eu affaire. Donc ton arme ne te servira à rien, et surtout pas sur moi, mais ça tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, je vois que t'es prêt à tirer et ce, sans même te poser de questions. Mais n'aies pas peur de moi, je ne te veux vraiment aucun mal. Crois-moi…

« C'est ça! Il n'y a vraiment rien qui puisse me prouver que tes intentions ne sont pas aussi mauvaises que tous les autres des démons! Pour moi, vous êtes tous les mêmes! Alors quoi que tu dises, peu importe! Je ne te ferai jamais confiance! Répliqua le jeune chasseur en retirant sa main de sa poche, sachant qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette conversation au plus vite.

Il recula doucement d'un pas avec la ferme intention de s'en aller au plus vite mais il n'en eut pas le temps: car l'inconnu franchit brusquement l'espace qui les séparait et le saisit spontanément par le col de sa veste le forçant ainsi à se pencher légèrement vers LUI, pour lui glisser doucement au creux de l'oreille en effleurant celle-ci de ses lèvres :

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Dean, bien au contraire crois moi! Et si j'avais vraiment eu l'intention de te tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'aurai largement eu les moyens de le faire! Je n'aurai eu que l'embarras du choix et à l'heure qu'il est: tu serais déjà mort! Mais accordes-moi juste quelques minutes… Dit-IL lentement.

Au contact de ses lèvres douces comme de la soie tout contre son oreille, Dean sentit une chaleur intense et très agréable l'envelopper. Les cheveux brillants et soyeux de l'inconnu lui caressaient le cou, et sans qu'il s'en rende bien compte, il respira le parfum exquis qui en émanait. C'est alors que son instinct quasi primaire le poussa à plonger le visage dans cette chevelure si douce et à la fragrance si enivrante! Quelques secondes plus tard, une main délicate se pose sur sa nuque, puis il sent ces mêmes lèvres soyeuses effleurer sa joue, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Le bien-être l'envahit et peu à peu, toute colère, toute sensation de vide l'avait quitté. Il s'écarta lentement et leva les yeux vers l'inconnu puis demanda dans un murmure:

« Qu'est ce que t'es venu faire ici?

« T'as pas une petite idée? Plaisanta l'inconnu, affichant un sourire très rassurant. Tout en regardant le jeune chasseur, dans les yeux.

« Non, j'en sais absolument rien, mis à part pour semer le chaos… Déclara lentement le jeune homme.

« Dean, Voyons … Je suis ici parce que je déteste Lilith bien plus que tu pourrais le croire… Sourit le Demon.

« Pardon? Mais… Commença Dean, mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

« Tu pensais sûrement que tous les démons suivent les ordres de cette pouffiasse à la lettre, n'est-ce pas? Le Demon laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Oui enfin… J'en sais rien. Répondit le jeune chasseur.

« Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir en direct, c'est pas le cas, loin de là. Tu peux constater par toi-même que je suis là à te parler sans t'avoir fait aucun mal, n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul en ville, mais l'autre est comme moi donc t'as vraiment rien à craindre. Répliqua le Demon, en souriant.

« C'est sûr, mais… Il y a un truc qui m'échappe, tu risques pas d'avoir quelques bricoles avec ton Boss? Reprend Dean.

A ces mots, le Demon éclata de rire:

« C'est exact! Mais ça c'est mon problème, en attendant dis moi franchement, Dean, même si je t'ai abordé comme ça en te disant clairement ce que je suis réellement, tu as répondu, non? Te connaissant, je suis prêt à parier que c'est la curiosité qui t'a poussé à le faire.

« Bingo! La curiosité l'a toujours emporter sur la peur, j'y peux rien! Mais ça empêche pas que je connais toujours pas la raison de ta présence ici… D'ailleurs, tu m'as même pas dit ton nom, mec!

"Ooops ! Quel idiot, désolé ! Je m'appelle Kenneth, mais tu peux m'appeler Kenny! Et je suis enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance Dean Winchester ! Lança le Démon en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

"OK, Kenny, mais je peux savoir pourquoi t'es en ville ?

« Ben, ça me paraît pourtant évident, Dean. C'est pour toi…

« Moi? Mais j'ai pas besoin de tes services, sans vouloir t'offenser bien-sûr. Mon pacte va bientôt arriver à échéance donc je crois que je vais éviter de m'enfoncer un peu plus ! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

« Tu es très touchant, Dean. Et c'est bien pour ça, que tu es arrivé en tête de ma liste! Tu as toujours fait preuve de tellement de dévotion envers tes proches que ça m'a carrément bluffé. Tu t'es jamais plains jusqu'ici, même après tout ce que t'as pu vivre. Les innombrables combats, les blessures, les cauchemars, la souffrance et tout le reste. Tu penses d'abord à ceux que t'aimes et le reste n'a pas d'importance à tes yeux. Du moment que tes proches sont heureux, ça te convient. Même si ça doit passer par le fait de sacrifier ta propre vie pour quelqu'un que tu aimes. Tous les démons que je connais trouvent ça stupide et ils passent leur temps à en rire mais moi je trouve ça héroïque.

« Ça a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Et puis, même si j'ai foiré la quasi-totalité de ma vie, au final elle aura au moins servi à quelque chose de positif… Argumenta le jeune chasseur en regardant ailleurs.

« Tu crois vraiment que ta vie a si peu d'importance?

Dean hocha la tête il déclara doucement:

« Oui, et ça je l'ai toujours su. Et la seule personne qui m'importe c'est Sammy… C'est comme ça depuis toujours…

« Je sais, Dean. Et ça va bien beaucoup plus loin que ça, n'est-ce pas?

Peu à peu, le jeune chasseur s'aperçut que ce Demon était sans aucun doute de la même trempe que Casey, la jolie fille possédée avec qui il était resté coincé et avec laquelle il avait parlé durant des heures pendant qu'ils étaient dans la cave à vin, il y avait de ça des mois. Alors quelle différence ça pouvait faire s'il se confiait à ce mystérieux Demon qui le faisait face en ce moment même ? Aucune, se dit-il simplement, alors il achèva sa confession :

« Oui… Il n'y a que lui qui compte à mes yeux. Et même si mes sentiments pour lui vont bien au-delà de ce qu'ils devraient être, je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir. Je l'aime tu comprends? Je l'aime à en crever et je suis à deux doigts de tout lui avouer mais je sais que je ne peux pas, il ne doit jamais savoir ce que je ressens réellement pour lui…

Deux doigts longs et délicats se posèrent sur ses lèvres.

« Shhh… Je sais, Dean. T'as pas besoin de m'en dire plus, je comprends. Tu t'inquiètes pour Sammy et c'est tout à fait normal, mais laisses-moi te dire une chose essentielle: après tous ces sacrifices, après toute cette souffrance, tu mérites bien un peu de répit. Et je suis tout à fait prêt à te l'accorder sans la moindre hésitation. Après tout ce que tu as déjà vécu, je pense sincèrement que c'est le moment de penser à toi, même si cela peut te paraître égoïste!

« Je ne peux pas… Répliqua le jeune chasseur.

Dean sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Kenny le regarda avec compassion puis lui dit doucement:

« La culpabilité non justifiée pèse trop lourd sur tes pauvres épaules et je pense qu'il est grand temps que te soit accordé un vrai moment de répit, Dean. Et je suis prêt à donner tout ce que tu veux sans rien te demander en échange, bien entendu !

« Je ne le mérite pas… J'ai toujours tout foiré… La preuve c'est que dans très peu de temps, Sammy va se retrouver Seul au monde, et c'est entièrement de ma faute! Répliqua Dean à travers ses larmes.

Pour toute réponse le Demon effleura délicatement dans son front. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune chasseur se sentit lentement légèrement étourdit car en quelques secondes, sa douleur s'estompa, la sensation déchirante qu'il ressentait, tout ce mal-être s'est adouci. Résultat, il se sentit presque serein momentanément apaisé, après des mois de souffrance. Le jeune homme se laissa doucement bercé par cette sensation nouvelle, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissa entraîner par le Démon…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4.

Une grande partie de la journée s'est déjà écoulée. Dans la chambre du Motel, Sam sortit son téléphone et entreprit d'appeler son frère mais il resta assit sur le bord du lit, le téléphone portable à la main sans pouvoir se décider! C'est vrai quoi?! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours à lui de faire le premier pas?! Il avait passé la majeur partie de son temps à ruminer ici, depuis la dispute de ce matin! Il était toujours furieux après Dean certes, mais l'inquiétude l'emporta bien vite sur la colère comme d'habitude. Il savait qu'il avait été très cruel, voire carrément odieux envers Dean, même si ce dernier lui avait craché des mots qu'il allait mettre pas mal de temps à digérer, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour lui balancer tout ce qu'il lui avait dit! Toutefois il fallait bien l'admettre: son frère aîné avait toujours eut le don unique de le mettre hors lui rien qu'avec des mots.

Il savait frapper là où ça allait faire le plus de mal possible, et Sam avait compris à ses dépens que Dean avait parfaitement conscience que les mots qu'il pouvait dire, arrivaient à blesser encore plus profondément que pourrait le faire un coup de poing! Après mûre réflexion, il appuya sur la touche rappel automatique et laissa sonner. Au bout de la 5eme sonnerie, il entendit la voix de Dean sur son répondeur. Ainsi, Il ne voulait pas répondre se dit Sam, Soit! Il était apparemment plus encore colère qu'il ne le pensait. Et il avait bien conscience que ses paroles avaient largement dépassé sa pensée. Cela dit, Dean était très fort quand il s'agissait de frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal.

"Et merde! Pesta le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté le petit restaurant, et Dean n'était toujours pas rentré! A croire qu'il l'avait vraiment mis en colère en plus de l'avoir blessé! Et ça, il l'avait bien compris mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il ne lui avait pas facilité la tache non plus! Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Sam décida de faire un tour en ville en espérant trouver son frère aîné. Il sortit de la chambre du Motel et referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il arriva au coin de la rue, il prit son téléphone portable et appela son frère, malheureusement il tomba de nouveau sur le répondeur. La nuit commença déjà à tomber et Dean n'était toujours pas réapparu! Sam fit le tour de la ville, plus inquiet que jamais.

Quand il avait quitté le parking du Motel, il avait vu que l'Impala était toujours là, puis il avait même pris le temps de vérifier que les quelques affaires que Dean laissait dans le coffre étaient toujours là. Mais bien entendu, ça ne voulait pas dire que son frère était toujours en ville, au contraire! Tout en marchant sur le trottoir, il continua d'appeler mais sans recevoir la moindre réponse, il décida alors d'aller au snack pour se renseigner. Il sortit le photo de Dean, celle qu'il gardait toujours précieusement dans son porte feuille.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le petit restaurant et y pénétra. Il s'avança vers le comptoir et demanda au serveur :

« Excusez-moi, j'étais là ce matin avec mon frère. Vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu dans les parages par hasard? Regardez, c'est lui sur la photo.

Le serveur alla encaisser un client puis se tourna vers Sam et prit la photo puis répliqua:

« Attendez que je réfléchisse… Il me semble bien l'avoir vu sortir et…

« Quoi?

« Une seconde, je vais demander à mon frère, OK?

Le serveur se tourna vers l'arrière salle, ouvrit la porte et appela :

« KENNY ! TU PEUX VENIR S'IL TE PLAIT?

La porte de l'arrière salle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux noir de jais, mi-long qui encadrent un magnifique visage fin avec de grands yeux verts.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Marcus?! Marmonna le jeune homme, à l'adresse du serveur.

« Kenny, tu te souviens de ce type? Demanda le serveur à son jeune frère en lui tendant la photo. Il ajouta:

« Son frère le cherche, alors si tu sais quelque chose qui l'aiderait à le retrouver, c'est le moment de le dire!

Le jeune homme prit la photo et la regarda attentivement puis la rendit au serveur.

« Mouais, je l'ai vu sortir d'ailleurs il m'a laissé un sacré pourboire et alors?

« Mais t'es con ou quoi?! S'exclama le serveur en donnant une claque derrière la tête du jeune garçon. Il se tourna vers Sam et lui dit:

« Excusez mon petit frère, il est … Comment dire? Un peu long à la détente!

Puis il s'adressa à son jeune frère:

« Bon, tu l'as vu sortir, oui et après?!

« Quoi après?! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton que son frère aîné.

Il examina Sam de haut en bas puis lui lança sur un ton moqueur:

« Je vous ai clairement entendu vous disputer, et si vous ne l'avez pas trouvé c'est peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il est en colère après vous, non? Et puis il me semble bien que c'est VOUS qui l'avez laissé en plan ici, pas vrai?

Sam resta interdit face à aux propos du jeune homme et il dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce garçon avait raison sur toute la ligne!

Le serveur s'excusa immédiatement au-prés du chasseur:

« Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Veuillez l'excuser, il est vraiment intenable.

« Non, c'est rien… Et je pense qu'il a raison… Répondit doucement Sam en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, la terreur s'était emparé de lui. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentit totalement impuissant et l'absence de Dean l'enfonçait d'autant plus! Kenny le regarda puis secoua doucement la tête, il fit le tour du comptoir et s'installa tout prés de lui sur un tabouret. Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et lui dit lentement:

« Ecoutez… Environ une demi-heure après votre départ, j'ai vu quelqu'un avec de long cheveux brun qui a fait signe à votre frère alors il est sorti, il a traversé la rue en face, en direction de la petite boutique de souvenirs. Ils ont discuté un bon moment puis je les ai vus partir ensemble en direction du motel. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Sam sourit :

« Merci…

« De rien. Et… Désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Répliqua le jeune homme.

Sam le regarda et vit qu'il semblait sincèrement désolé pour lui, cela lui rappela que bientôt, il serait Seul, alors il lui fit un faible sourire en guise de réponse.

Le serveur déposa un café sur le comptoir devant Sam et déclara:

« Tenez. Offert par la maison. Et ne vous en faites pas, c'est une petite ville, alors votre frère ne doit pas être bien loin…

Sam remercia le serveur et bu une gorgée de café chaud. Il espérait de tout cœur que Dean allait bien et qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'air, cependant il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne avec laquelle il était parti? Est-ce qu'il avait croisé une de ces créatures démoniaque ou quelque chose dans ce genre? Et si c'était le cas, avait-il pris la décision de la combattre seul? Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et sortit de nouveau son téléphone quand celui-ci se mit soudain à sonner! Sans le vouloir Sam sursauta, il regarda le numéro affiché: c'est Ruby, il répondit à la démone à contre cœur:

« Quoi? Dit-il sur un ton glacial.

"Ouah quel accueil! Qu'est ce qui se passe Sam?

« Désolé Ruby, j'ai vraiment aucune envie de parler alors si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire, je vais raccrocher!

« C'est Dean, pas vrai Sammy? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait?! Gloussa la Démone.

« T'occupe Ruby, c'est entre lui et moi! Dean a disparu depuis ce matin et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment alors ne t'en mêles pas OK?!

« Vas te faire foutre Sammy! Et pour info, ton Dean Adoré est en charmante compagnie alors arrêtes de t'angoisser pour rien!

« QUOI?! Comment tu sais ça Ruby?!

« C'est simple, je l'ai suivi de loin figures-toi, imbécile! Ricana-t-elle, puis elle ajouta d'un ton moqueur:

« Et si toi, tu n'avais pas fait ta tête de mule et si tu étais resté, je pense que tu t'amuserais autant que lui! Il est avec une belle petite brune sulfureuse, et je peux te dire qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas tous les deux! C'est encore plus chaud que ce que vous faisiez ta chère Jessica et toi, tu t'en souviens, pas vrai Sammy?

La démone laissa échapper un petit rire puis ajouta sur un ton malicieux:

« Je dirais même, que c'est vraiment très excitant de voir ton frère en pleine action! Il a un corps qui donne vraiment envie de l'explorer sous toutes les coutures! Et à le regarder s'activer comme ça, je dois t'avouer que ça me donne envie de le huuuummmmm…

« Arrêtes Ruby, tu deviens obscène! Cracha Sam en colère.

« Quoi? Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as jamais vu en train de…

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir encore plus qu'exaspéré et répliqua sans détour:

« Ce qu'il fait et avec qui, ça me regarde pas, Ruby alors ça suffit! Et épargnes moi les détails sordides, merci!

« Ce que t'es prude Sammy! N'oublies jamais que je sais très exactement ce que tu ressens pour lui, tu l'aimes depuis tellement longtemps que pour toi c'est et ça restera l'unique amour de ta vie et tu penses sincèrement que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui! C'est carrément pathétique! Tu l'idolâtre, tu es absolument fou d'amour pour lui! Soit dit en passant c'est une insulte envers Jessica! Et ça a tendance à m'énerver au plus haut point, Sammy! Sans compter que je sais parfaitement depuis le début que chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur lui, ça t'excite grave! C'est uniquement pour cette raison, que tu as fuis à Stanford comme un lâche! C'est vraiment ridicule, mon pauvre Sam! Mais quand je pense que pendant que TU étais en train de baiser ta chère Jessica, c'est à LUI tu pensais dans la même situation!

Tu as osé imaginer qu'IL était sur toi, à sa place et c'est uniquement comme ça que tu pouvait prendre ton pied! Alors ne fais pas celui qui n'en à rien à foutre parce que je sais parfaitement que c'est faux! Je vais te donner un bon conseil: Tu dois oublies Dean! Parce qu'IL va mourir et IL ne reviendra jamais, imbécile! Alors laisses-le profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui reste! Et surtout dis lui clairement ce que tu ressens, ça ira plus vite! Histoire que tu sois fixé une bonne fois pour toutes! A moins que tu ne sois terrifié à l'idée qu'il te repousse, ça doit être ça! Mais je vais t'avouer le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait pas du tout de sa part! Sur ces mots, la Démone laissa échapper un fou rire.

« Vas te faire mettre, Ruby! T'es vraiment une sacrée salope!

« Merci, toi aussi, Sammy! Et par la même occasion, si tu crois que je mens, vas donc jeter un œil à la chambre 112 dans le charmant petit Motel où vous résidez, Ton cher Dean et toi! Et passes une bonne soirée, Mon Lapin! Ricana la démone.

« Je t'emmerde Salope! Répliqua Sam puis il se fit un malin plaisir de lui raccrocher au nez.

Cette imbécile avait touché dans le mille! Il ne le savait que trop bien, et il appréhendait le jour où son frère allait devoir payer le prix du pacte qu'il avait conclu avec le maudit démon et ce, afin lui rendre la Vie! Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas son absence. Mais le plus grave, est qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se détacher des profonds sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Dean! Toujours est-il que ça faisait des années déjà qu'il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Dean, et pire encore, ceci sans compter la chaleur qui irradiait brusquement son bas ventre lorsqu'il apercevait Dean en sortant de la douche avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour des reins, au point qu'il était carrément obligé d'attendre pour que "ça" redescende! Car il savait que Ruby avait dit la stricte vérité concernant ses nuits Jessica.

L'orgasme qu'il avait ressenti la première nuit pendant qu'il était avec celle qui était sensée être sa petite amie, était le plus intense qu'il avait jamais eu, car dans son esprit ce n'était pas avec la jeune femme qu'il faisait l'amour mais bel et bien avec Dean, son propre frère. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à imaginer le corps sculptural de Dean, son ventre plat et musclé, l'odeur unique et la douceur de sa peau, ses mains parcourant sa chair dans des caresses sensuelles pendant que leurs corps s'unissaient avec une passion dévorante! Il n'avait eu absolument aucun mal à imaginer les lèvres soyeuses de Dean effleurer les siennes dans un profond baiser, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, explorant sa bouche! Le corps de Dean sur le sein!

Dans cette vision de rêve, Sam avait presque sentit le goût subtil des lèvres de Dean sur sa langue et d'un coup de rein Dean l'avait pénétré… Sa queue profondément enfoncée en LUI… Mais ce n'était qu'un songe rien de plus, car dans la réalité, cela n'arriverait jamais! Car Son très cher Dean n'a jamais été attiré que par les belles plantes aux formes généreuses et que dans très peu de temps il allait mourir et rejoindre l'enfer, et les morts ne reviennent jamais à la vie! Et pourtant…

Sans le vouloir, et probablement à force de penser à tout ça, il sentit le désir monter violemment en lui tel une colonne de lave brûlante prête à ravager son corps tout entier, allant jusqu'à irradier brusquement son bas ventre. La réaction est immédiate: une érection d'enfer et ça lui faisait presque mal! Alors il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de penser à quelque chose de répugnant, le résultat ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps, un quart d'heure plus tard, il put se lever sans que personne n'ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Il salua le serveur puis sortit du snack. Il regarda sa montre et voit qu'il était plus de deux heures passées. Il décida de rentrer au Motel avec l'espoir que Dean était dans la chambre qu'ils avaient louée et non dans la fameuse chambre 112 avec sa conquête d'un soir. C'est peine perdue, car lorsqu'il arriva prés de la chambre 112, il entendit des rires étouffés: signe qu'une fois de plus Ruby lui a dit la vérité.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5.

Sam poussa un profond soupir et resta quelques minutes prés de la porte, dos contre le mur. De l'intérieur de la chambre lui parvenaient des bribes de la conversation:

« Franchement, quand je t'ai vu, j'aurai jamais pensé qu'on en arriverait là! Déclara Dean en riant.

« Oh mais, j'espère bien t'avoir surpris Dean Winchester! Et je dois t'avouer que j'adore ça!

« C'est clair, je vais pas le nier! Mais entre nous…

Sam tendit l'oreille mais ne réussi pas à entendre la fin de la phrase et il s'aperçut que quelque chose cloche! En effet, Ruby lui avait dit que Dean se trouvait avec une fille, or il y avait bien une voix qui gloussait mais cette voix qu'il entendait et qui couvrait presque celle de Dean, était bien trop grave pour être celle d'une fille! Il se mit à fulminer de rage contre la démone, puis sur une impulsion, il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre, et se retrouva devant le lit où son frère aîné était assis dos au mur, tout habillé, une bière posée tout près de lui.

Juste en face, aussi installé sur le grand lit, quelqu'un était quasi vautré sur le ventre, avec des cartes dans une main, une bouteille de bière dans l'autre et une cigarette allumée trônant dans le cendrier prés de lui! Et pendant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Sam distingua clairement une forte odeur de souffre qui semblait flotter tout autour de lui.

Le jeune chasseur resta interdit devant la scène puis en une fraction de seconde il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il s'aperçut que ce garçon n'était autre que KENNY, le jeune homme du snack. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et se fendit d'une sourire ravi:

« Tiens Bonsoir Sam!

Cette saleté de Ruby avait omis de lui parler de lui…

Il était vêtu d'un jean noir, l'odeur de souffre se fit plus forte tout autour de lui.

Kenny posa ses cartes sur le lit puis il se redressa lentement et enfila ses baskets puis se lève, il sourit au jeune homme, allant jusqu'à passer tout prés de lui en disant:

« Désolé il faut que j'aille aux toilettes! Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Sam! Gloussa-t-il tout sourire, en se faufilant sous ses yeux.

Sam regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner complément abasourdit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kenny disparaît dans la salle de bain.

Quelques heures plus tôt, c'était un jeune homme ordinaire et rebelle et là… C'est une de ces créatures démoniaques! Sam se demanda comment son frère avait pu se laisser avoir de cette façon! Kenny n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être et il avait visiblement proposé quelque chose que Dean ne pouvait pas refuser!

Mais quelque chose ne collait pas avec la théorie: en effet, en allant dans la salle de bain, Kenny l'a volontairement frôlé et il aurait pu le tuer en une fraction de seconde mais il n'avait rien fait de menaçant bien au contraire, il semblait être ravi de le voir pour une raison totalement obscure. Et il n'avait pas montrait ses monstrueux yeux noirs! C'était un bien démon, Sam en était sûr alors qu'est ce que qu'il pouvait bien vouloir, au juste?! Il n'y comprenait plus rien, alors il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Le voyant ainsi, Dean se leva et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son jeune frère.

« Sam? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Dean prit doucement place prés de son jeune frère:

« Sammy? Hey! Dis quelque chose!

« Comment… Comment t'as pu me faire ça?!

« Quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Sam?

« D'abord d'où est-ce qu'il sort, celui-là?!

« Ah! Lui? Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer!

Sam murmure quelque chose entre ses dents, la colère tourbillonnait en lui tel le début d'une tornade de force 7. Dean lui dit doucement:

« Sammy? J'ai comme l'impression que t'es encore furax et je crois savoir pourquoi… Alors on va essayer de pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Mais tu peux m'expliquer où t'as passé la journée?

« Bordel de merde, Dean! Tu comprends jamais rien! Je pourrais te poser la même question! Et j'en ai plus que marre de te voir faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui! Les femmes te suffisent plus, c'est ça?! Je me doutais pas que tu pouvais aller aussi loin! Ça me dégoûte encore plus!

« Pardon?! Tu te fous de moi, là?! D'abord, je peux savoir de quoi tu mêles?! Et puis je vais te le dire franchement: JE vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, abruti ! Alors avant de venir me descendre comme ça, regardes autour de toi, avant de dire n'importe quoi! Et pour ta gouverne: ON était en train de jouer au poker! Mais vu que quoi que je dise, t'en as strictement rien à foutre, je vois pas où est le problème Sammy, parce que bientôt tu me verras plus du tout! Répliqua Dean d'un ton acerbe.

Sam lui lança un regard noir puis il saisit brusquement sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Dean leva les yeux et compris que Sam allait encore sortir et le laisser seul, ce qui le mit dans une fureur sans nom alors il laissa sa colère exploser, il se précipita et attrapa brusquement son jeune frère par la taille pour le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur prés du lit, lui bloquant les bras de part et d'autres. Puis pris d'une rage soudaine, Dean lui balança son poing en pleine figure avec une brutalité inouïe et Sam se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur ce qui provoqua un horrible étourdissement à la limite de l'évanouissement. La voix de Dean se mit à résonner dans sa tête ce qui accentua son malaise:

« Il me reste moins de cinq jours, et tu comptes les passer à te barrer à tous bout de champ plutôt que de les passer avec MOI?! C'est vraiment DEGUEULASSE de ta part! Rugit-il à l'adresse de son frère cadet.

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure! Bordel de merde, il faudrait vraiment savoir ce que tu veux Dean! Décides toi vite parce que ça fait un bail que tu me les casses grave avec tes "je veux que tu restes, Casses-toi, et reviens"! Et au passage, merci pour la commotion cérébrale! Je me permets de te signaler au passage que ma tête c'est pas un putain de parpaing, espèce de sale con!

A ces mots, il reçu un deuxième coup encore plus fort que le premier, si bien que sa tête cogna de nouveau le mur deux fois plus fort que la première fois, ce qui accentua encore plus sa migraine! Moins d'une minute après avoir reçu le deuxième coup, il sentit un liquide lui obstruer les narines: il se mit à saigner abondamment du nez. Sa tête était devenue tellement lourde, qu'il dût faire un sérieux effort pour la redresser. En quelques secondes, il se sentit comme enivré si bien qu'il se mit à ricaner comme un damné sous le regard assassin de son jeune aîné.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?! Cracha Dean hors de lui.

« On dirait que t'as vraiment envie de me casser la gueule, Dean, et t'y prends vraiment bien, crois moi… Souffla Sam tout contre son oreille.

Juste après que Sam lui ai répondu, la porte de la salle bain s'ouvrit lentement. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Dean le forçant à lâcher son frère cadet et à reculer. Le jeune chasseur sentit une pression incommensurable sur son bras alors il tourna la tête et vit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir et au regard clair. Ses yeux étaient blancs, le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage et poussa un soupir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux reprirent la belle couleur de Jade qu'ils avaient comme par enchantement.

Dean resta stupéfait puis laissa échapper un juron en reculant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Oh merde, mais t'es du même acabit que Azzazel?!

« Étonnant pas vrai, Dean? Il est des moments où j'ai parfois un peu de mal à les cacher, mais c'est temporaire.

Kenny déposa tapota doucement l'épaule de Dean, puis il tendait une serviette propre à Sam. Ce simple geste réussi à faire sourire Dean, malgré la colère. Quelques instants plus tard, Sam essuie le sang qui continue à suinter abondamment de ses narines.

Sam se tourna vers son frère aîné et lui lança sur un ton moqueur:

« Tu parles de Madison et moi, mais Toi je dois dire que tu as fait pareil, Dean! Un démon?! Un de ces putains de Démons de merde?! Sérieusement, Dean… Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que les autres, dis-moi ?! Ah ! Je crois que j'ai compris! Bordel de merde! C'est vraiment à hurler de rire!

« Sam, tu devrais mesurer tes paroles en ma présence… Ricana doucement Kenny tout sourire.

« Ah ouais?! Et en quel honneur?! T'es fier d'avoir baiser mon frère en beauté?!

Dean se décida à intervenir:

« Sammy, calmes-toi OK?

« QUE JE ME CALMES?! TU PLAISANTES, J'ESPERE, DEAN!

Sur ces mots, Sam commença à réciter un exorcisme pour renvoyer cette créature immonde qui a osé duper son frère aîné, mais avant qu'il ait pu achever la première sentence, le Démon déclara doucement :

« Tu peux me renvoyer en Enfer si tu veux, si ça peut apaiser ta colère Sam. Mais comme je l'ai dit à ton frère, ce matin même: Tu me vois comme la pire des créatures, mais tu trompes.

« Sam, arrêtes! T'as pas besoin de le renvoyer en enfer! C'est pas notre ennemi, crois moi! Intervint Dean

« Fermes-là Dean! Je supporte pas l'idée qu'Il ait pu t'embrouiller comme ça …

Dean s'interposa entre son frère cadet et le Démon.

« Sammy, écoutes-moi! Il m'a rien fait, au contraire!

« Pardon?! Tu te fous de moi, Dean!

« Ton frère a raison, Sam. Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, enfin…Mis à part lui mettre une bonne raclée au poker cela va de soit !

Sam se tourna vers le Démon qui lui fait face, alors il comprit clairement qu'il disait la vérité. Il baissa lentement les yeux, puis se tourna vers son frère aîné.

«Dean… Mais je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qu'il est venu voir, alors qu'il fut un temps où tu…

« Que je quoi, Sammy? Vas-y, dis le…

« Non, rien, laisses tomber Dean…

« En fait, c'est très simple, Sammy. Tu veux réellement savoir pourquoi? Parce qu'il me reste moins de cinq jours avant la fin… Alors, Kenny a décidé de me faire une fleur, voilà tout. Même si c'est un Démon... C'est un peu comme un dernier repas si tu veux…

Sam sentit la tristesse l'envahir brusquement. Et c'est à travers les larmes qu'il adressa un faible sourire à son frère:

« Je comprends, Dean …

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre 112 et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il s'éloigna lentement du Motel, à la lueur du premier quartier de lune. La douleur qu'il ressentait, était encore pire que tout. Dean avait besoin de passer les derniers jours à profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait et il n'avait visiblement pas besoin de sa présence! En fait, on pouvait même dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui et c'était bien ça le pire! Sam venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.

A cette pensée évidente, il sentit son cœur se serrer, prêt à imploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine! Il était totalement anéanti. Il continua de marcher sur le trottoir sans vraiment savoir où il pouvait bien se trouver. Son téléphone se mit à sonner mais il l'ignora. Il rejeta l'appel sans même regarder le numéro. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil se remit à sonner, encore et encore! A bout de nerfs, Sam regarda le numéro et voit que l'appel venait de Dean. Il décrocha mais resta silencieux:

« Sam? Il faut qu'on parle alors rentres au Motel, OK?

Aucune réponse.

« Sam?!

Les larmes continuaient de couler.

« S'te plaît… Sammy… écoutes-moi… Il faut vraiment que je te parles… Reprit doucement Dean.

Mais la réponse tomba avec la même violence que la foudre.

« Désolé… Mais je crois... Qu'on a vraiment plus rien à se dire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… T'as pas besoin de moi, d'ailleurs je sais parfaitement que t'as JAMAIS eu besoin de moi, alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on parte chacun de notre coté… Tu pourras profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste, je ne te gênerai plus…

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Sammy? Dis moi la vérité… Supplia Dean. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

Aucune réponse.

« Qui ne dit rien, consent… C'est ça, pas vrai? Alors maintenant je vais être clair: je ne peux pas t'obliger à revenir si tu ne veux pas. Et je ne peux pas non plus te forcer à me parler, ensuite si tu considères sincèrement que toi et moi, on a vraiment plus rien à se dire, alors oui. Je pense que tu as raison, et il vaut peut-être mieux pour toi comme pour moi, qu'on en reste là…

Dean attendit une réponse pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Le sang lui cognait violemment dans les tempes et sa vue commençait à se brouiller non pas à cause des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler mais par la faute de tout autre chose. C'est alors qu'il sentit clairement les effets dévastateurs des violents chocs émotionnels qu'il a reçu au cours des dernières semaines, s'abattre brusquement sur lui. Il savait qu'il allait lâcher son téléphone d'une seconde à l'autre et c'est dans un murmure presque inaudible qu'il déclara doucement :

« Prends soin de toi, Sam…

Il se laissa lentement retomber sur le bord du lit. Puis il posa doucement son téléphone sur le sol. Alors il se rendit compte que le seul fait de se baisser légèrement lui demanda un effort quasi surhumain! Sa tête pulsait au même rythme que les battements irréguliers de son cœur brisé. Il aperçut Kenny se pencher vers lui et lui poser délicatement une main sur le front alors quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le néant…

Alors quelque part dans son inconscient, Dean entendit clairement la voix de Kenny qui lui dit :

[ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser mourir comme ça, sans réagir, tu te trompes Dean.

[ Pourquoi tu fais ça, dis-moi ? Demanda Dean.

[ Honnêtement ? Parce que ça me plaît de venir foutre la zone totale dans les plans de ces enfoirés qui vous persécutent depuis tout ce temps !

[ Le problème c'est que je vais mourir même si tu empêche ça maintenant. Donc dans un sens ça sert à rien...

[ Dean… Le seul moyen de te sauver de la damnation éternelle c'est de passer le cap… Et il n'y a que Sam qui puisse te sauver et personne d'autre. Alors fais le ! ]

Dean ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là alors il demanda doucement :

[ Comment ça ? Quel cap ? Et comment est ce que Sam pourrait me sauver ?

[ Au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà, Dean. Mais tu devras le pousser jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements… Il faudra trouver le moyen de le pousser à franchir le pas pour t'éviter l'enfer. Et pour ça il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, Dean… ]

Durant une fraction de seconde, Dean a une vision et là tout devint clair et il comprit parfaitement ce que Kenny voulait dire.

Puis Dean se laissa emporter par le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6.

**« Prends soin de toi, Sam… » **

Sur ces mots, Dean avait raccroché. Et pour Sam, ça voulait tout dire. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir. Une douleur sans nom s'abattit sur lui telle que pourrait le faire la foudre, les larmes reprirent de plus belle et une migraine atroce lui martela les tempes.

Dans sa tête toutes sortes de réflexions se bousculaient.

Mary Winchester, sa mère était morte par sa faute, et ce bien avant qu'il ait eu la moindre chance de la connaître.

Jessica Moore, sa petite amie, était morte brûlée vive parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu compte des funestes significations de ses cauchemars! Il savait depuis des semaines ce qu'elle risquait mais il n'avait rien fait pour la sauver!

John Winchester, son père avait dû faire un pacte avec l'horrible Azazel, le démon aux yeux jaunes pour sauver la vie de son frère aîné, et ce ENCORE par sa faute! Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de tirer sur le maudit démon!

Et enfin:

Dean Winchester, son frère aîné, celui qui avait toujours su veillé sur lui, qui avait prit soin de lui et qui l'avait rassuré pendant toutes ces années, qui l'a toujours soutenu dans les pires moments de sa vie. Ce frère qui avait toujours tout sacrifié pour Lui, pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de pouvoir vivre sa propre vie! Ce même frère qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à risquer sa vie encore et encore pour sauver la sienne. Dean qui avait passé d'innombrables nuits blanches à veiller sur lui, qui lui avait préparé ses repas et qui avait frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, uniquement dans le seul but de Le protéger, de veiller sur Son petit frère. Il le faisait déjà depuis tant d'années, et il avait redoublé d'attention envers LUI après la mort de John. Dean… Celui-là même qui avait finalement sacrifié sa propre vie, pour le faire revenir d'entre les morts, LUI, Samuel Winchester!

A cette pensée, la douleur s'intensifia brusquement. Les larmes redoublèrent, alors Sam se prit la tête dans ses mains. Pendant des mois, il avait sillonné le pays tout entier à la recherche d'une solution afin de rompre ce maudit pacte mais malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé! Et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée même qu'il allait perdre Dean!

Son téléphone se mit de nouveau à sonner, mais il n'avait pas la force de répondre. Il aurait voulu disparaître, il aurait voulu que Dean n'ait jamais eu à sacrifier sa propre vie avec ce pacte mais c'était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Les larmes inondèrent encore plus son visage, il levé les yeux vers le ciel et murmura désespérément:

« S'il y a quelqu'un là-haut… Si vous m'entendez, je vous en supplie, sauvez-Le… Sauvez LE…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7.

Un bruit le fit brusquement sursauter. Il fit volte de face et regarda derrière lui mais ne vit rien d'autre que la rue déserte. Il se leva quand soudain le même bruit retentit juste derrière lui. Il commença à s'éloigner du trottoir mais il stoppa net lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un apparaître à quelques mètres devant lui. Ce putain de Démon ou Kenny ou quelque soit son nom venait d'apparaître sur le sol. Il s'avança lentement vers lui mais Sam recula, puis lui tourna le dos et repartit dans la direction opposée.

« Et merde! Pesta Kenny.

Il disparu puis réapparu juste devant le chasseur qui cherchait toujours à l'éviter. Il lui dit doucement:

« Sammy, écoutes moi s'il te plaît!

Sam le regarda froidement puis répliqua d'un ton glacial:

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

« Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je suis là parce que Dean a besoin de toi, alors arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule et vas le rejoindre!

Le jeune chasseur laissa échapper un rire amer:

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles?! C'est entre Dean et moi alors vas donc jouer les bons samaritains ailleurs! Mais avant ça, je vais te donner un bon conseil: Évites de m'appeler Sammy, ça m'énerve prodigieusement parce qu'il n'y a que mon frère qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça!

« Sam Winchester, je te conseille d'arrêter tes conneries et t'as plutôt intérêt à me parler sur un autre ton! S'emporta le Démon puis il ajouta sur un ton agacé :

« Il te reste moins de 4 jours pour dire Adieu à ton frère et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est l'enfoncer encore un plus?! Tu crois peut être qu'il a pas atteint le seuil limite de la souffrance ?! Tu penses peut être qu'il a pas morfler assez?! Mais quel genre de frère, tu es exactement?! On dirait presque que tu le hais plus que qu'autre chose! Tu comprends pas que tout ce qu'il fait c'est pour toi et uniquement pour TOI?! T'as même pas idée de tout ce qu'il a dû endurer jusqu'à aujourd'hui!Putain de Bordel de merde ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un putain de mur en brique, sérieux !

« Ah parce que TOI, tu le sais peut-être?! Dean m'a déjà fait ses Adieux et il veut plus me voir donc ce que tu penses, je m'en balances complètement et tu peux dire ou faire tout ce que tu voudras, ça changera rien du tout! Alors retournes d'où tu viens, OK ?! Répondit Sam sur le même ton.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, il se retrouva projeté sans ménagement contre le mur d'un immeuble. Kenny s'approcha de lui, son visage est aussi pâle que le clair de lune, ses iris ont disparus, et Sam put distinctement percevoir la colère qui grondait en lui:

« Écoutes moi bien, espèce de sale petite teigne! Tu vas mettre ton putain d'orgueil de merde dans ta foutue poche et tu vas rentrer de ce pas au motel et rester avec ton frère ou je vais me faire un malin plaisir de te botter ton gracieux p'tit cul! Souffle le Démon, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur blanche et aveuglante ce qui lui donne un air littéralement effrayant.

Sam n'aurait jamais penser une seule seconde que cela se passerait ainsi. Il tenta de se décoller du mur mais la pression exercer est bien trop forte! Bien plus forte même, que celle d'un démon de seconde zone! Il commençait même à avoir du mal à respirer! Il tenta de nouveau de bouger mais rien à faire, il resta collé au mur tel un insecte fixé sur un planche en bois.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te malmené comme ça, mon p'tit Sam, mais tu me laisses pas du tout le choix. Déclara doucement le Démon.

"Arrêtes ton baratin à la con, Kenny! Tu vaux pas mieux que tous ces putains d'enfoirés qu'on a déjà combattus avec Dean! Alors si t'as décidé de me tuer, fais-le vite mais je vais te donner un bon conseil: ne me rates surtout pas! Parce que Moi, je te raterais pas! Cracha le jeune chasseur.

Le Démon le regarda l'air complètement abasourdi, quelques secondes plus tard la pression exercée se dissipa totalement et il laissa le jeune chasseur glisser doucement vers le sol.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'avais l'intention de te tuer? Si c'est la manière dont je t'ai traité qui te fait penser ça, je m'en excuse sincèrement, Sam. Crois-moi! Ton frère a vraiment besoin de Toi, mais apparemment t'arrives pas à le concevoir!

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi! Et puis de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles?! Dean n'a JAMAIS eu besoin de moi alors tu sais quoi?! Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens!

Tout à coup le sol se mit a vibrer de manière inquiètante. Signe que le Démon ressentait une frustration épouvantable !

« Putain de bordel de merde ! Mais t'es vraiment d'une connerie hallucinante, tu le sais ça ?! Non mais attends, tu t'entends parler, Sam ?! Tu crois vraiment que Dean n'a jamais eu besoin de toi? Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes quand qu'il t'a appelé? Et je vais te dire un truc : j'ai beau être un Démon, j'arrive quand même à capter les émotions humaines ! Et je te garantis que J'ai clairement senti son cœur se dissoudre pendant votre conversation et j'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux douter de lui à ce point là, allant même jusqu'à ignorer volontairement l'importance que t'as pour lui! C'est à croire que…

« Que quoi?!

« Bon, vu que t'as l'air de planer complètement je vais être direct: je sais parfaitement que tu penses sincèrement que TA présence lui est pas indispensable, OK. Ça c'est ton opinion perso. Tu sais aussi que tu as toujours été le préféré de votre père, et tu sais parfaitement ce que John a dû faire pour sauver Dean, et je sais que pour tout ça, tu t'en veux à mort par rapport à ton frère! Mais il faut absolument que t'arrives à passer largement au-dessus de tout ça! L'important, c'est les profonds sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui! Bordel de merde, tu l'aimes depuis si longtemps que ça me met hors de moi de te voir reculer comme ça, à longueur de temps ! Et je sais très exactement ce que tu éprouves pour lui, car ça va bien au-delà de l'amour fraternel. C'est l'Amour sous sa forme la plus pure. Même si ça te paraît contre nature de vouloir te rapprocher de ton frère à un point que la plupart des gens qualifieraient comme blasphématoire, mais tu dois passer au dessus de tout ça.

Sam resta interdit devant les propos qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se demanda comment ce maudit Démon, cette chose ignoble pouvait en savoir autant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire confiance !

« Comment… Comment est-ce que tu… Commença le jeune chasseur.

Contre toute attente, Kenny tendit une main vers la joue de Sam et essuya une larme puis lui dit doucement:

« Sam... Arrêtes de te poser toutes foutues ces questions, et vas rejoindre Dean. Il a besoin de toi.

« Non… Si je lui dis clairement ce que je ressens pour lui, je crois que… Je vais le perdre à jamais!

« Sam, je devrais pas te dire ça, d'ailleurs je devrais même pas m'en mêler, mais…

« Quoi?!

Le Démon sourit et répliqua malicieusement:

« Pour ce que j'en sais, tu le perdras pas, au contraire Sam. Vas le rejoindre, parles-lui et tu verras par toi-même.

« Mais…

« Tsk, tsk, tsk… Tu perds un temps précieux, Sam! Mais t'inquiètes pas je vais te donner un petit coup de pouce. Déclara le Démon tout sourire.

Puis il posa délicatement ses doigts sur le front du jeune chasseur et quelques secondes plus tard: Sam se retrouva sur le parking du Motel. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et pénétra dans la chambre sans un bruit et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il alla se déshabiller et prendre une douche dans la petite salle de bain puis il passa rapidement un vieux t-shirt et son pantalon de pyjama et retourna dans la chambre. Il vit Dean allongé sur le ventre avec pour seuls vêtements un t-shirt et un boxer noirs, il avait les bras sous l'oreiller et les draps et couvertures étaient rassemblés au pied du lit. Il dormait et il semblait vraiment épuisé et il paraissait tellement vulnérable que Sam s'approcha tout doucement du lit et s'assit tout prés de son frère aîné. Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main pour aller effleurer les cheveux de celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis si longtemps. Ils étaient aussi soyeux que dans ses souvenirs si ce n'est encore plus. Sam sentit le désir le gagner de plus en plus, il entendit clairement Dean pousser un léger soupir dans son sommeil ce qui n'arrangeait rien au contraire! Et lorsqu'il eut le malheur de baisser les yeux, il vit que le t-shirt était largement retroussé et qu'il dévoilait une chute de reins parfaite, carrément à couper le souffle!

Dans son sommeil, Dean se tourna sur le dos, un bras étendu sur le coté et une main posée nonchalamment sur ses abdos parfaitement dessinés. A ce moment-là, Sam ne put résister: il s'allongea le plus délicatement possible tout prés de Dean, puis il ramena doucement les draps et couvertures pour les couvrir tous les deux. Les yeux fixés sur les lèvres au dessin si sensuel, Sam se rapprocha lentement et les effleura de sa bouche durant quelques secondes. Contre toute attente, Dean répondit à son baiser, et d'un bras autour de son cou il prolongea leur baiser qui se fit plus profond. De son autre main il attira Sam encore plus prés de lui si bien que ce dernier se retrouva au-dessus de lui et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit que le fait de l'avoir embrassé, avait réveillé Dean et avant que Sam ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres soyeuses de Dean s'étaient de nouveau posées sur les siennes. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient déjà et leurs mains exploraient en détails le corps de l'autre! Puis Sam sentit sa queue durcir de plus en plus et le fait que Dean réponde aussi passionnément à ses caresses et ses baisers déclencha un puissant désir, un désir si violent qu'il savait que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas dans les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre il allait perdre le contrôle et laisser Dean lui faire ce que bon lui semblait et le prendre comme ça sans même avoir pris la peine de se préoccuper des conséquences ! Et il savait parfaitement que s'il se laissa aller dans cette voie, il allait lui faire beaucoup plus de mal que de bien et c'était justement là le problème ! C'est alors que Sam fut subitement pris de panique : il repoussa doucement Dean et se redressa dans le lit puis lui dit dans un chuchotement :

« Dean… Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû !

« Désolé ? Désolé pour quoi ? Répliqua Dean avec un sourire rassurant.

« C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, tu sais… J'ai réagi sans réfléchir, Dean et … Je suis vraiment désolé ! Bredouilla, Sam en baissant les yeux.

Dean s'installa tranquillement en tailleur au milieu du lit et regarda son frère cadet.

« Au contraire, Sammy. Je pense que c'est très exactement ce que je crois… Mais… Je me demande juste pourquoi tu t'es arrêté…

« Parce que… Parce que je suis sur qu'à un moment tu aurais forcément fini par me repousser !

« Te repousser ? Sur ces mots Dean ne put pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Dean, ça a vraiment rien de drôle ! S'indigna Sam.

« Bien sur que si, Sammy ! Parce qu'il y a des moments où tu réfléchis beaucoup trop et tu te prends vraiment trop la tête, sérieux ! Et sur ce coup-là, tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de foncer tête baissée. Sans chercher à comprendre.

« T'es vraiment sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda doucement Sam.

Dean sentit un désir volcanique envahir brusquement son corps, ses sens étaient en ébullition. Et voir Sammy hésiter alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde lui donner envie de l'emprisonner dans ses bras et de le garder serrer contre lui pour l'éternité. Il incita Sam à s'allonger et pour toute réponse il lui donna un profond baiser. Rapidement il se retrouva sur son frère cadet et ses mains commencèrent à explorer ce corps dont il a rêvé la quasi totalité de sa vie. Sam glissa ses mains sur les reins de Dean et l'attira encore plus étroitement contre lui. Il sentit les mains de Dean le caresser d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais osée imaginer! Toute timidité l'avait quitté, Dean souleva son t-shirt puis l'aida à le retirer, puis il descendit explorer ce corps sculptural et il avait bien l'intention de le faire sous toutes ses coutures. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser sur le cou de Sammy, mordillant la peau douce ce qui laissa une légère trace rouge et continua à descendre lentement explorant ce corps qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'étreindre. Sa bouche atteint le ventre plat et musclé, alors il déposa un doux baiser juste en dessous du nombril, il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin mais il fut pris d'un moment d'hésitation alors il leva les yeux vers Sam:

« Sammy… Je peux? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Bien-sûr... Chuchota son frère cadet.

Lorsqu'il sentit une langue douce et aventureuse caresser sa queue, Sam laissa échapper le plus doux et et le plus sensuel des bruits de gorge ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le désir de Dean. Si c'était encore possible. L'aîné continua son jeu de langue et lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la partie la plus sensible du corps de Sam les gémissements de ce dernier se firent plus intenses.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous deux étaient enfin débarrassé du reste de leur vêtements. Dean ne se fait pas prier, il se glissa délicatement entre les jambes de Sam s'attendant à ce que ce dernier le repousse mais il fut surpris de sentir ses bras autour de ses reins. Et il avait toujours rêver de cet instant. Le désir était si intense qu'il n'en pouvait plus et le fait de sentir cette queue bien dure tout contre lui, accentua son irrésistible envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Alors tout en embrassant Sam, il s'enfonça tout doucement en lui. Puis il resta immobile quelques minutes afin de le laisser s'habituer à cette intrusion quelque peu douloureuse et attendit son feu vert. Sam ne fut pas long à lui faire clairement comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Alors Dean commença progressivement un langoureux va et vient en guettant attentivement les réactions de Sammy. Ses mouvements étaient d'une délicatesse surprenante. Car la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'est bien de lui faire mal! Et lorsque Dean pressa sa queue sur cette petite boule de nerfs, Sam laissa échapper un gémissement digne d'une star de porno. Ses mains se pressaient sur les reins de son aîné ce qui incita ce dernier à accélérer ses coups de reins. Et bientôt la chambre fut envahie par le bruit de leurs ébats...


	8. Chapter 8

EPILOGUE

Non loin de là, sur le parking du motel, Ruby jurait entre ses dents. Elle savait qui les avaient poussé l'un dans les bras l'autre mais elle se garda bien d'aller lui en faire la réflexion car elle savait parfaitement de quoi « Il » était capable. D'autant plus que « Kenny » n'était pas le seul dans le coup. Et quoi qu'elle fasse, c'était trop tard. Elle avait bien tenté d'éloigner Sam de son frère et ça avait fonctionné pendant un temps mais il faut croire que les sentiments que ces deux-là éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre étaient bien plus forts qu'elle ne l'avait cru au début. Elle les avait sous-estimait et Lilith l'attendait de pied ferme car à présent, tout était à refaire. Et la Démone se doutait bien que sitôt qu'elle serait de retour en Enfer, personne n'allait lui faire de cadeau...

Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et s'apprêta à mettre les voiles quand elle sentit la présence des deux Démons qui étaient à l'origine de ce désastre. Elle stoppa net devant ces deux créatures démoniaques. Ils étaient aussi puissants que Lilith ou Azazel et ils lui faisaient une peur bleue.

Kenny la regarda de la tête aux pieds et laissa échapper un ricanement cynique puis il dit à son frère :

« Regardes-moi cette espèce de grosse vicieuse, c'est à croire que ça l'excite grave de faire chier les Winchester !

Marcus ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant les propos de son jeune frère. Puis contre toute attente il déclara sur un ton moqueur :

« nah. Ah mon avis, Elle s'est pointé ici juste histoire de mater deux beaux mecs entre baiser... Et des frères qui plus est...

Ruby rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux car elle devait bien l'avouer : voir Sam se faire prendre par Dean, et ce truc blasphématoire entre frères c'était carrément jouissif...


End file.
